


lost stones

by trixiechick



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, pseudoinsanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-14
Updated: 2006-05-14
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: Akira's starting to fold under the pressure





	lost stones

**Author's Note:**

> for dragynville, for Mother's Day. *snugs* you rock, babe. ^_^

Hikaru wasn't that late. Not _really_. Three hours, ok, sure, but it wasn't like they had a hard and fast rule about these things. After his match, he went out for ramen with Waya, and then they met up with Isumi-san and some others for bowling.

He _wasn't_ that late, and if Akira was really that mad, he could have called. But then, Hikaru knew perfectly well that Akira wasn't mad about what time it was.

He looked around their apartment. It was usually obscenely neat, but today, the cushions for the couch were tossed up across the room, the coffee table was moved aside, and askew, books were scattered everywhere, the papers were flung all over the place, and Akira was glaring at him, hands on his hips, his hair messy...

This had _nothing_ to do with being late.

"Akira," Hikaru started out patiently. "What happened to the apartment?"

"You were out with that _girl_ , weren't you? Don't think I haven't noticed how much time you spend with her!" Akira accused, his eyes narrowed.

Hikaru bit his lip to keep from snapping back. "I was with Waya and Isumi, and the old insei gang. But if I _had_ been with Akari, it's not like I would have been doing anything with her! She's a friend, a _friend!_ And you might not have noticed this about me, but I'm _gay_."

That didn't seem to help much. 

"There are _stones missing_ , Hikaru. _Stones_. You know my match schedule. _You know what I'm trying to do_. Why can't you support me? I know you took those stones. Are you trying to drive me insane so I'll lose? _Is this some sort of plot?_ "

"Yes," Hikaru replied blandly. "I moved in with you, and then I pretended to fall in love with you, but really, I was slowly but surely messing with your head, all so that while you were going for the Meijin title, I could stress you out enough to fail. Even though I was already eliminated. Because I'm an evil genius."

There was a brief pause, and then Akira exploded. " _ **Then where are the stones, Hikaru?!**_ "

"Oh, for the love of... ok, search me!" Hikaru said, exasperated, and he put his hands on top of his head.

Akira blinked. "What?"

"Search me! You've already been over every inch of the apartment, right? Searched through all my stuff, even my clothes. So the only place left is to search me, right? Go ahead. Search me." He kept his voice even, but challenging, never losing eye contact.

Narrowing his eyes, Akira stepped forward, and started to pat Hikaru down. He may or may not have given Hikaru's ass a bit more attention than it warranted; from Hikaru's point of view, he could have spent a lot more time there. He then slipped his hands into Hikaru's pockets. He went all the way down, feeling all around...

His eyes widened, and then he pulled out the two stones, triumphant. "See?" Hikaru grabbed his wrist and the back of his head before he could say another word.

"One black stone for me. One white stone for you." He pulled Akira forward, and kissed him, hard.

"How come you get to be black?" Akira asked, breathless, dazed.

Hikaru licked his lips, grinning. "Because I need every advantage against you that I can get." He pulled Akira in again, and kissed him, holding Akira steady as he pressed their bodies, their mouths together.

When the kiss broke, Akira was panting, brushing his nose against Hikaru's, seemingly unable to pull away.

"Akira. I'm worried about you."

He whimpered slightly, and clutched at Hikaru's back. "Hikaru. I'm. I'm ok... I'll be ok when I win Meijin."

Hikaru shook his head, and pulled Akira into a tight embrace. "Yeah, well. That doesn't really help. And. Fuck. I hope you don't expect me to clean this mess up!" he whined.

Akira started to laugh a little, at first choking back the small chuckles, and then letting it out as they built up on each other.

Smiling, Hikaru patted Akira's back, keeping his other hand on Akira's hip, steadying him. "Hey, not that funny."

"You... you carry around _stones_ to represent us," Akira wheezed.

Hikaru turned red, and pushed Akira down onto the couch cushions. "Yeah? You _noticed_ that two stones were missing!"

"Well!" Akira blushed, at least. "I was playing five games with myself at once."

"I hope you realize that I love you because you're insane," Hikaru sighed dramatically, as if he were put upon.

"I hope you realize that that's the second time you've ever said you _loved_ me. I love you, too... Hikaru," he whispered, ducking his chin down.

"You damned well better, since I'm going to help you clean this mess up," but his voice betrayed him, too soft, too emotional.

Crazy love did that to a boy.


End file.
